


under the clouds

by yokija



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Others will be tagged in the future, Pre-Relationship, Unrequited Love, also rating may go up, fluff will be coming, ish?, it's up to the reader whether is requited or not, kija and shin-ah are so precious to me, kind of??, min-soo is so dear to me, protect my lil cinnamon rolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokija/pseuds/yokija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"but, maybe that's enough, because to him, it was everything."</p><p>This story is a bunch of small drabbles of my lil' ships or my cinnamon rolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. kija; the sun only shines next to you

**Author's Note:**

> Kija is my tiny, pure cinnamon roll and must be protected.
> 
> I'll cry when Kija's heart gets broken because he realizes she loves another.  
> I'm crying rn bc of it
> 
> Also, Kija/Yona is underappreciated.
> 
> (whether Yona loves him or not is up to you, lol)
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own Akatsuki no Yona.

 

Kija knew they loved her.

Yet, Kija loved her, too.

He knew that he shouldn't, as he was one of the four dragons and it was _inappropriate_ to feel such a way for his master, but he did. He loved the way she smiled at him as if he was the sun, the way she plays with his hair, and just everything about her. He wanted to hold her hand, keep her in his arms, and protect her from the world. She is the one he waited for, his master and princess. He loved her.

But, he knew that he couldn't.

So, he would be happy just to be able to stand by her side, and protect her. But, it hurt. He's envious, whenever she blushes at Jae-ha's attempts at flirting, or when she laughs at something Hak says, or whenever she holds Shin-ah's hands and tells him things that make him blush, or just being unable to hold her.

He would be content with whatever if she was happy, though. He couldn't be selfish, after all.

But, that didn't mean it hurt less.

 

 


	2. shin-ah; redintegrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shin-ah knew that she was his everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shin-ah is my precious cinnamon roll and deserves all the love.  
> he's so overlooked in the anime, i'm crying
> 
> also; shin-ah/yona ship, population: 4  
> this ship is also very underappreciated; crying about that, too  
> (also, interpret the ending the way you want to ;>)
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own Akatsuki no Yona.

 

She was his everything.

Shin-ah didn't know much while in the caves, but when Yona granted him a purpose, he knew that she was his world.

He loved the way her eyes brighten like the stars at night, because no matter how much she told him his eyes were gorgeous, he always thought her eyes were far more beautiful. He loved the way the wind blew in her hair, flowing like fire, wild like her.

She was like the wind, she couldn't be contained and always moved forward. Her hands were soft as a flower bed, yet rough with the experience. She was brave and was ready for anything, no matter how much her hands trembled and legs shaked.

Shin-ah loved her.

He wanted to protect her, kiss her tears away, and hold her in his arms and away from the world, but he knew that was like trying to capture fire. He knew that he couldn't keep her hidden, because she was the sun, and he would be content by her side, since he was the moon.

Yet, when she smiled at him when she gave him his name, when she saved him from losing himself, or when she held his hand or touched his face, he knew that it was enough, because to him, it was everything.

As he closed his eyes, he briefly wondered if Ao would believe that someone like him learned how to love.

 

 


	3. jae-ha; probity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was all the dragon blood, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the canon unrequited love really breaks my heart ;-;  
> also, jae-ha/yona for this chapter.  
> should take place in the same time frame as jae-ha joining.
> 
> decide what you want to imply!
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own Akatsuki no Yona.

 

He felt something for her, he knew that much.

Jae-ha figured that he felt something for Yona because the dragon blood did. He knew it wanted to protect her.

Yet, he didn't know why he wanted to see a smile blossom on her face, or to hear her laugh like wind chimes blowing softly in the wind, or why he wanted to hold her hand and away from the other men.

Surely, that's the dragon blood, too, right?

Albeit, when she offered herself to go into Kum-ji's ship, when she almost died in the ocean by rejecting help, or when she almost got herself killed by officials, he knew that she was just a reckless, impulsive girl.

When she shot Kum-ji in the heart with the fierceness of a dragon, and when she smiled at him as if he was he was worth everything after they won the battle, he figured that, yes, he did feel something more for that reckless, impulsive girl.

No matter how much he loved the liberty of being alone, he knew that he'd much rather be by her side. He wanted to support her as a pillar of a bridge, to protect her, and watch her bloom into the warrior she was.

As she grabbed his hand, he found himself thinking that, perhaps, this was the dragon blood, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

 

 

 


End file.
